


Playground Kings and Queens

by LittleLaceBoots



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLaceBoots/pseuds/LittleLaceBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids just being kids...except some have wings and some have freaky black eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Kings and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a reference: Dean, Cas, Benny, Bela, and Charlie are 8. Jo and Meg are 7. Sam is 4.

Dean rummaged around his room, looking under piles of clothing and inside drawers, until he found his homemade slingshot. It was nearly six in the morning so he had to act fast. He ran over to his window, picked up a pebble from the little paper cup he collected them in, and placed it in the leather pad. He pulled it back, then released the smooth rock straight into Cas’ window with a light smack in the center. He waited a few seconds, listening for movement, before firing again, this time with a larger pebble.

After a bit of stomping, Cas opened the window with annoyance, staring Dean down with tired eyes engraved with wrath. He grumbled something before climbing out the window and onto the thick branch that hung next to it. He made his way across to Dean’s window with practiced steps and climbed inside.

“Why do we have to go so early Dean?” mumbled Cas, wiping away some drool residue on the corner of his mouth. He stepped past Dean and threw himself face first into the Batman sheets, grumbling about how stupid the idea was, as he spread out his messy black wings. He was constantly scolded by his brothers and teachers about proper wing care. One time he even managed to get his toothbrush stuck between his feathers. To this day no one knows how.

“Cas you said you wanted to see the sunrise. This was your idea. I woke up early for you so come on.”

“Make me” he groaned.

Dean grabbed his ankles and dragged him off the bed and across the room. The eight year old let himself be hauled away, still grumpy about having to get up so early. His arms trailing along, grabbing a few things as he passed by them. He kicked his feet a few times once his cheek began to hurt, now a bit red from the carpet. “Dean put me down,” Cas said as he flapped his wings lightly “I can walk”. He stood up, holding on to Dean’s slingshot and juice box, and ran down the stairs with Dean right behind him.

“Stop making so much noise” whispered Dean. Cas folded his wings against his back and stuck his tongue out before tiptoeing to the large front door, unlocking it with a click, and pulling it open with a slight creak that echoed dangerously through the house. They both stopped for a second, listening to see if they woke anyone up. They weren't exactly supposed to be sneaking out at 5:48am. It was still mostly dark out but a hint of light peeked out from behind a few houses.

They heard a few footsteps coming from upstairs but they were too light to be John’s. Sure enough fluffy haired little Sam stumbled down the stairs in his footie pajamas, calling for Dean to wait for him. “Where are you going?” he repeated frantically, stumbling over his feet and his words..

“You’ll wake dad up,” Dean shushed him “so go back upstairs and get some sleep”.

“I wanna go Dean!” he argued, grabbing his sneakers and slipping them on. He struggled to put them over his moose footie pajamas, falling back a few times. Dean rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before running to the kitchen and grabbing a few apples. He stuffed them into the pockets of his oversized grey hoodie. Cas offered to help the younger boy with his shoelaces, and he accepted, happily shoving his foot on to the knee in front of him.

They slid out, closed the door behind them and picked their bikes off the lawn. They made sure Sam was safe on his red tricycle, and peddled down to Charlie’s house. It was significantly smaller than the rest on the block but was a sort of safe house for many of the kids. Its wobbly blue fence and untrimmed lawn gave it a sort of charm. It was perfect for playing cops and robbers. Dean also really liked when Chuck made pancakes for them. 

Charlie, Jo, and Meg were all waiting outside when the boys rolled up. Dean tossed each of them an apple, making sure the one with the most bruises was given to Meg. “Wow I've always wanted a rotten apple” she mocked “So I’m terribly glad I met you”. She bit into the fruit, and winked at Dean, her eyes flickering black for a moment, before kicking up her stand and racing off with the apple still between her teeth.

Dean threw an extra apple at her head, just barely missing contact, and chased after her. Cas and Charlie dashing behind him, exchanging mildly amused glances. 

Jo looked up and quickly tossed her half eaten apple into her basket and peddled behind them, almost as slow as Sam’s trike. They all rode past house after house, each one slightly different in color and shape. The light blue one with the large garage and cow mailbox belonged to Jo, Ellen, and Bobby. The grey one with a red trim belonged to Meg and her mother Abbadon. Dean didn't like the woman and dreaded each visit. Luckily Meg never let him past the front door. No one but Anna knew what it looked like on the inside. 

They finally made their way to the outskirts of town by 6:17am. Benny and Bela were already there, sitting in the center of the giant quilt blanket spread out underneath them. Meg tossed her apple core at Dean’s head as he skidded to a stop next to her. She dropped her bike with a grin and sat next to Bela, already scheming up some new plan to conquer the world.

Cas and Jo showed up a minute later with a few twigs in their hair. They really liked taking the more scenic route. Unfortunately the more scenic route involved lower branches and more dirt. Thankfully they had better gears on their bikes than the rest of the kids. If Dean ever tried to ride on that path his rusty old bike would get stuck in less than two seconds.

Sam rolled up the hill right after them, his breath coming out in cold puffs in front of his face. Cas opened up his wing, noticing how cold Sam was. Sam accepted the invitation, running over as fast as his little legs would let him, and slid under Cas’ wing. He wrapped his arms around his knees and shivered, wishing he had brought a jacket. 

“Im here!” yelled Charlie, dashing up the dirt road with a trail of smoke behind her. Bela gave her a strange look, but refused to mention the mess Charlie had managed to make on her little detour. Her long red locks were tangled with dirt and twigs. She had mud splashed all over her long sleeve Star Trek shirt and her jeans were ripped across the knee, shredded and frayed. “What I just fell a bit.” she explained, noticing the look she was given at her disarray.

“Where? Into a cave?” 

“Yeah I just climbed out of Mount Doom so scoot over.”

“Not while you have mud all over you.”

Charlie stuck her tongue out playfully and skipped over next to Dean. She mimed smearing mud on the back of Bela’s head. Naturally Dean couldn't resist laughing at the idea of the princess being anything but pristine. Bela whipped her head around, knowing they were up to something since they always were. Charlie winked at her and Dean blew her a kiss, and she scooted forward to be further away from them. She had to be careful when they were this happy.

“Guys look!” chirped Jo, pointing at the horizon where the sun was finally shining through. The massive ball of light spread its rays over the whole city. It shone over the trees, houses, and streets, spreading its warmth. Cas stared at it wide eyed. This was his first ever sunrise and he loved the way the colors mixed like nothing he had ever seen before. 

The yellows, blues, greys, and pinks all melded into a gradient swirl in the sky. Cas knew why artists always painted the image, but they never seemed to capture the wondrous feeling that it gave him. It was as if it were a gift from God himself. Michael would probably say it was.

Unfortunately Sam had fallen asleep, too tired and cold to fight off slumber. He was still so young. Cas shook him awake, but he only mumbled something incoherent and held on tighter. His little fingers gripped Cas’ jacket like he did with his favorite fuzzy blanket.

After a few minutes of watching the sun rise, Meg kicked dirt off the cliff, impatiently waiting for everyone’s awe to be done with. “Can we go get some breakfast now?” she asked. Dean quickly yelled in agreement, pulling everyone up to their feet so they could hurry and get some food. He was already on his bike and ready to go before anyone else. 

Bela shooed everyone off her quilt and folded it up to put in her basket. The plush corners stuffed into the wicker basket with ease. It looked like something a grandmother would store in her closet for picnics, and in Bela’s case it probably was something her grandmother let her borrow.

Sam stumbled over to his trike, rubbed his eyes with the backs of hands, and rested his head on the handles. He was still half asleep, so Dean picked him up and tucked him inside his sweater so that he wouldn't fall off as they rode. He zipped it up to Sam’s chin so he could breathe and glared at Jo for giggling. Sam had the largest and sleepiest grin on his face. “Thanks Dean” he mumbled, drifting back to his dreams.

“You have to help carry the trike home Jo” he commanded. Jo whined but she still grabbed a hold of it regardless.

They all kicked up their stands and sped down the hill, ecstatic at the prospect of food, and made their way past the trees and bushes. Jo lingered behind, cursing Dean and Sam’s stupid baby trike. 

“See if I let you have any pie Winchester!” she hollered at him. 

“You can’t stop me!” he mocked. 

Cas smirked, imagining Jo chasing Dean around the Roadhouse to try and take his slice of pie away. Knowing Dean though he would try to buy a whole one.

Once they arrived, they all piled the bikes in the back of the store, a massive heap of metal and rubber chained to each other and the rack. Dean unzipped Sam from his little makeshift pouch and carried him on his back.

“Dean you’ll make a lovely mama kangaroo some day.” teased Charlie.

“Shut up Bradbury” he retorted.

They dashed inside, tracking mud all over the hardwood floors. Ellen stepped out once she heard all the commotion, and sighed at the mess. 

“How do you kids manage to get so dirty so early?”

“Sammy look cute” whispered Dean into his sleepy little brother’s ear, hoping his brother’s puppy dog eyes would save them from any scolding. 

“I'm always cute” he mumbled, burying his face into the crook of his brother’s neck. 

Ellen sighed, smiling at Dean’s feeble attempts to charm her, and sat them all at the large round booth in the back. It was the easiest one to clean, and looking at the mess Charlie had made of herself and Cas’ wings, she would have to really scrub it down.

“I hope y’all never turn into teenagers” she said as she gave them menus, pretending she didn't already know what they wanted to eat, “because you kids are sure to get into a whole lot of trouble with all that charm you fling around”.

“I’ll watch over them ma’am” Benny smiled. Ellen knew there was something a little strange about that kid, but at least he had enough manners to make up for the rest. She nodded at them, and went to the back to get the drinks. Those kids really knew how to make a mess. They were lucky they were so damn cute.


End file.
